


the lion in the bedroom

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: During the War, Established Relationship, James is in Denial, Jeith - Freeform, Kitten, Light Angst, M/M, jaith - Freeform, james can’t say no, keith found a cat, let kosmo sleep in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith found a kitten and wants to keep it, but james thinks they’re too busy for a pet





	the lion in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> the cat’s description is inspired by my cat because she’s beautiful

When Keith decided to take a walk at night, he had not expected to return to the Garrison base with a furry little animal hidden in his coat. He expected for his mind to clear, his tense shoulders to become loose, and his body tired to finally get some sleep. But as always, the universe had other plans.

Keith was walking back to the Garrison with a creature inside his coat, dirty and cold and in need of a home. The kitten mewled desperately. He knew it was hungry. 

“Shh, calm down. We’re almost there. Don’t want us to get caught, please stop meowing, even though it’s cute.” Keith whispered to it before he entered the guarded gates. He managed to walk inside and through the halls without the kitten meowing loudly. 

He felt the kitten shiver against him and it hurt his heart. He hurried into his room and found James sitting on the couch that was placed on the far corner of their room reading a book with his glasses slowly slipping, and Kosmo by his side. 

Keith anxiously stood by the door. 

“Had a good walk?” James asked, bookmarking the book by the annoying dog ear tactic that made Keith complain. Keith nodded with a high pitched ‘mhm’.

James’ eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. “Are you okay?”

The kitten mewled again. Keith shut his eyes and exhaled heavily. The cat just had to meow. James’ eyes widened.

”Keith! You just can’t-“

”I know!” Keith bit his lip nervously. “She was in the cold in mud. I couldn’t just leave her there!” 

James pinched the bridge of his nose then stood up. James looked at Keith then at the small lump in his coat. 

Keith took her out of his coat and held her in his arms. The little kitten was white with three large black spots on her side, brown spots on some places, her tail a mixture of brown, black, and white, and doe eyes that were a mixture of green, blue, and yellow. 

“She’s cute, huh?” Keith questioned with a smile on his face. Sure, the kitten was cute, James would give it that, but that doesn’t change the fact that they couldn’t have her. 

“Okay, but what about Kosmo?” James asked, he didn’t forget about the space wolf. He never would, that animal was huge and bright with it’s neon markings. It’s not hard to forget.

With the mention of his name, he looked up and looked at them from his position on the couch where James sat.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, “What about him?” 

Kosmo narrowed his eyes at that. He put his head back down to resume his nap. 

Keith walked into the bathroom and James followed him there.

”He’s going to eat her!” James argued as Keith handed him the kitten. The cat’s weight was so light, though James’ hands felt heavy with carefulness. She was so small and his hands were so big. He felt as if he could break her tiny, delicate bones with a single breath. 

“He’s won’t. Kosmo knows better than to eat helpless creatures.” Keith replied as he pushed the sink’s drain down to stop the water from draining. He swung the warm water knob to the side to let the water run. 

James huffed. The cat meowed again and looked up at him with sad eyes. He felt his heart melt. 

“Keith, we can’t. Who’s going to take care of her?”

”Me obviously.”

”No, Keith. You know what I mean. You’re the leader of Voltron, meaning you’re busy. I’m the leader of the MFE’s meaning I’m busy too. Everyone’s busy around here, Keith. We have a war to win.” James tried to reason, but Keith was too stubborn. 

“So what? We just let her die?” 

James felt himself scoff, “No. Of course not.”

”Then what James? What could we do?”

For the first time, James was rendered speechless. What could they do? Obviously, he wouldn’t let the cat die. He wasn’t heartless. The cat was young. Too young for it to be without a mother. It still needed a help from its mother’s milk. 

James let Keith take the kitten off his hands and into the sink. Keith gently poured water onto her from his hands. Keith started to rub away the mud and grime that her matted fur held. 

It was a cute sight to see. Keith talking to her in a sweet voice and gave her tiny kisses on her head. She only mewled in response. 

Keith dried her off with a hand towel and walked into the area where their bed was. He sat down on it and continued to dry the kitten with the towel on his lap. 

When she was dried, he let the cat run around on the bed. The damp fur clung to her skin, showing how skinny the cat was. 

His heart ached for the second time that day.

Keith looked up at him with those lovely indigo eyes, pleading. James sighed. 

“Fine, we can keep her. I’ll go to the store tomorrow and buy everything she needs, but after that, you’re strictly responsible for her.” James finally said, giving into Keith’s puppy dog eyes. 

Keith stood up excitedly and kissed him. 

“Thank you!” Keith smiled after he broke apart from their kiss. 

“No more animals, we don’t want a zoo.” James grumbled.

”No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> i ate arroz con leche in 86 degree weather at 10 pm. i have no regrets.


End file.
